


Listen to your King

by Ohtheutteraesthetic



Category: Septiplier+egos(-ish) you binches
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtheutteraesthetic/pseuds/Ohtheutteraesthetic
Summary: He's the most powerful king ever to reign in the kingdom, and he wants absolutely nothing to get in the way of what he desires, not even blind love that has lasted for years.





	Listen to your King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Based off of story, "Reigns")  
> *ties up garbage writing on a string and allows it to catch a bit of air, before letting it fly free with the much better writing kites of other writers on here* Be free, my garbage baby  
> . . . . .

All of the thoughts of the ball that ran through Darks mind at the moment weren't much as he sat at his new throne, but there was one in particular that stood out like no other, one that was at the forefront of his mind as he watched all the stuffy prudes that were beneath him drink, converse, and just have a good time in their own way.

  
It's Boring.

  
That's the only way Dark would explain it in such a way that it was pleasant and straight to the point.

  
It was supposed to be a celebration ball of the recently crowned king, none other than the bored-to-death Darkiplier himself, it was supposed to be a great big festival with wine, performances, entertainment and drunkards, hosting all sorts of people who would be celebrating the recent party of coronation, which was honestly just as boring with all the other kings and queens of the time, save from a few loosened people who never minded chiming in and doing as they pleased.

  
But obviously when you have a reputation to maintain as the most powerful King among Kings, you couldn't go off getting drunk and finding a nice fuck for the evening. Well, Dark could and he would, but his father decided he would be kind enough to arrange the whole thing for him even though he wouldn't be attending, The new king could tell that his father had other intentions than to finally treat him like he was actually his son and not just a person with the rank as his prince and in the future, King; and to metaphorically clap him on the back and congratulate him on finally taking the highly honored position as king.

  
He wasn't stupid, with all the not so subtle hints his father would drop, he knew he arranged the social gathering because he wanted Dark to get a headstart on finding a woman that would catch his interest enough to become a mother to his heir.

  
But Dark didn't really care much for why he had to, since demons were essentially immortal beings, and he had the protection of several hundred trained guards men who were willing to lay down their life to prove their everlasting loyalty to their present king, and when he had the much stronger protection that were the skills he was taught as soon as he could walk and talk properly.

  
And atop of all that, stepping down as king is something that's optional, or taken if the current king accepted something of a challenge or something of the sort.

  
"My king, you seem like you are not entertained"

  
Dark sighed softly in slight annoyance as he was snapped from his thoughts by his loyal personal servant.

  
"Well Im really not, Crank, I thought youd know me well enough to tell by now," The kings voice just sounded nonplussed, since he honestly was about his whole forced situation, the servant brushing some stray strands of his hair away from his face and clearing his throat to try and calm his nerves.

  
"W-Well, Your majesty, Im sure I could find something for you to do to entertain you, There are many presents that have already been properly sorted and checked through, and I could always find someone suitable for you to dance with"

  
Dark simply groaned in annoyance at the options, the King sinking into his chair a bit as his body and mind tingled with the pure want to do something besides come off to his people as a stuffy prude.

  
"Little blue bird," Crank shivered at the name but leaned in and ent his knees slightly to listen to him, a smirk curling against Darks lips as he watched his servant, "You know how much I absolutely hate pointless gatherings like this, you know we could be doing much less social things with just the two of us, one that involves less...clothing, hmm?"

  
Crank shivered once more when Dark breath brushed over his earlobe, the faux angel standing straight again, so much so that if he were to try and straighten his back out more than it was, he'd most likely snap himself in half.

  
His clammy hand instinctively went up to adjust his finely pressed collar to hide up the hickeys he had been marked so carelessly with the previous night a nervous habit he had even though nearly everyone knew that the king and his servant were fucking, something that was probably against the rules but no one bothered to look into it with how much their faces were turned away from the fact in fear that they would get punished for meddling in the Kings very personal business.

  
"M-My king, you know we must stay here to celebrate, or the attendees will not be happy"

  
Darks hearty chuckle swirled around his head and ran through it like a thick and enticing smoke.

  
"I have no doubt about that my little blue bird, but we always end up in my royal chambers anyways, don't we?"

  
Crank was about to open his mouth to stutter out a response that was meant to lightly scold the king for being so straightforward about something so utterly obscene, a woman appearing before Dark and cutting him short, Dark cutting his conversation short and almost showing his annoyance on the outside as much as it was burning him on the inside.

  
"My king,"

  
Her voice was high pitched and annoying, though Dark found pleasure in other things, like seeing her clear her throat and seeing her hands shake a bit   
She most likely practiced this simple request a million times over, he thought, a smile that the woman obviously thought was for her spreading across his lips.

  
"Would I have the honor to soon share this next dance with you? It would be a delightful thing to have the pleasure to boast that I had the first dance with the new crowned king"

  
She bowed lightly, trying ever so hard to not stick up her nose in the future pride that would most likely never come to her.

  
Darks lips twisted into something to add to the expression of him arching his brow while he looked over the girls petite frame, this girl wasnt ugly in any way, but she certainly was not anything but unattractive to Dark, since he had tended to have a much higher preference for men when it came to his sexuality.

  
Her hair was a honey brown and tied back in a way that would compliment her face shape but still be hanging down, she had green eyes that complimented her almond skin laying beneath her lashes and pretty rosy lips, not to mention quite the amount of cleavage showing and almost spilling from the top of her dress.

  
"Mmm... no thank you, I'd rather not waste it on you, I dont believe youre worth my time, but dont worry doll, its nothing personal" Dark drawled out slowly, watching in satisfaction as she walked off with a simple and quiet thank you and tried to keep herself together in front of the hundreds of people who had just seen her attempt to ask the king to dance, Crank snickering quietly from behind Dark but quickly hiding it away afterwards.

  
The king not really paying attention to that little action because a certain something had caught his interest.

  
Before the woman with the overspilling breasts could storm out of the doors and go home to ruin her mascara and sob her heart out, a green haired demon had stopped her and was whispering something into the girls ear, a smile on his face that would have let anyone know he was doing something utterly foul and wicked.

  
Mascara tainted tears trailed down her cheeks lightly before she turned on her heels heel and nearly tripped whilst doing so, holding up her skirts to run without the hazard of tripping yet again.

  
Dark continued to watch the little scene and licked his lips a bit, because things were going to get interesting, no doubt with all the people who were starting to notice the little show that had happened.

  
The king let his eyes roam over the ballroom with satisfaction, before the gods saw it fit for the green haired demon who was one of the main causes of the small scene to catch his eye for all of a second, looking him square in the eyes with a look that screamed something, before he turned away and simply disappeared into the crowd with a playfully teasing smile that was just enticing the king to want to find out who he was and free himself of the boredom that was this bland and stuffy ball.

  
Dark let out a content little sigh and smiled through it all, shaking his head lightly and closing his eyes, before he opened them after a while and took in the sights and sounds of the ball once again.

  
 _That's_ definitely someone he'd use his time on

 


End file.
